This invention relates to apparatus for transport of equipment supplies and other items when walking or hiking. The new carrier may have a load support frame with handles and harness members at the forward portion of the frame and a rotatably mounted wheel at the rearward portion of the frame.
Carriers and carts for transport of objects are generally known wherein there is a framework having a rotatably mounted wheel and a structure for a user to control and move the carrier. There may be handles and/or harness attachments associated with the carrier frame for the user to grasp or otherwise use to pull or push and balance the carrier. The structure may have carrying structure such as floors, seats, slings, straps and the like for carrying and securing objects to be transported. A simple, lightweight structure for ease of use by a single user that may also be used in rugged terrain may be useful.